ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Rebel Spotted in Gotham (Prologue)
Continuing where the first part of "The Triceraton Wars" has left off, a familiar ally has been caught on the newspaper. Reia: Ahsoka... She's taken too? Fugitoid: I'm afraid so, Reia. This Oryx has become a bigger concern than Zamasu. Kiva: Uh no... Reia: We have to find Ahsoka before she cause harm to anyone. Genis: What about Batman? Karasu: He watches the night. So, we need to watch the day in his place. Reia: Good thinking, Kara. We need to know where Ahsoka is hiding. Fugitoid: Mind I suggest we start looking at the police station? Reia: You read my mind, professor. Maybe James Gordon should know something about the sighting. Kiva: Yeah. - At Jim Gordon's office, the gang handed the newspaper to him. James: This is the one you guys are after now? Reia: To restore, sir. James: Well.. Wish I can help you, but we got more gangs on the streets, a mastermind to stop- Karasu: Mastermind? James: One of the officers reported that a baroness name Paula von Gunther came to Gotham a few hours ago. Reia: Uh no... Kiva: You know her? Reia: Not personally. Gunther is a ruthless Nazi spymaster and an evil scientist like Towa. She was blackmailed into serving them, then decided to join the good guys to rescue an Amazon warrior and became a chief scientist on the island. Ratchet: So, you are saying she is been taken? Reia: Yes. I can't sense Dark Angel in Gunther either. Kiva: Dark Angel? Reia: A dangerous spirit, unlike Varius. Kiva: Oh. Reia: I promise, if we find Gunther, we'll restore her. James: The department's counting on you. Kiva: More importantly, we need Batman. Reia: Kiva, I suggest you stay in the Batcave this time. Kiva: What? Reia: You are putting your own child in danger if you keep this up. Kiva: Are you saying that I can't use my Keyblade? Reia: Carrying a child would slow you down, with the Keyblade in hand. You are going to need something else, if you are willing to fight Zurg with us. Kiva: Oh.. Wait a minute.. I can ask Sasha, she has dealt with this experience before. Reia: Now you're thinking ahead. If you like, Sasha is outside of the police station with Ratchet. Kiva: Okay. Thanks, sis. - Kiva went outside to see Sasha and Ratchet. Sasha: Last reported, the child is healthy. Ratchet: Good to hear. Oh! Kiva, didn't see you there. Kiva: I know. Are you guys complaining about my kid, too? Sasha: Of course not. We're actually talking future plans for the child. Have you decided a name for him yet? Kiva: Well, Terra and I have talked about it. We have some names, but I think I would like your opinion on them before the final decision. Ratchet: Let's see what you got. Kiva: Here are my picks- John, Martin, Evan or Ben? Sasha: Hmm... I like Evan. Kiva: Wait a minute, Sasha. Terra suggests a name after my dad. Ratchet: "Kyle Jr." Sounds a little recycled, don't you think? Kiva: I know. Naming my daughter after my mom is more than enough. Ratchet: I agree with Sasha on this one. Want to name the boy "Evan"? Kiva: Pretty much. Ratchet: Then it's settled. Sasha: I hope Evan would be happy to see you when he is born. Kiva: I would be too. Anyhow, I better let Terra know about the name. - Kiva walked back to Terra, who is talking to Neisan. Him and the Universe 6 Saiyans recently showed up from the starship. Kiva: Hi, Terra. Terra: Hey. Neisan and the other Saiyans are here. Kale: We are told to came to the city with Neisan. Neisan: This history is a little off. I want to make Reia doesn't hurt herself. Kiva: That's kind of you, reminded of your young sister. Say, can you guys give us a minute? Kale: Sure. - Neisan and the Saiyans walked to the other room, looking for Reia. Terra: What's up, sweet pea? Kiva: Well, I had some help choosing the baby's name- Evan. Terra: ...Sounds perfect. Kiva: Great. I'm glad you agree with me. Terra: I was thinking a middle name after the captain. Kiva: Well, seems good. Reia: We got a lead. Terra: On Ahsoka? Reia: On Gunther. - Kiva and a few others followed her as the intro starts. Category:Scenes